Mukuro's Punishment
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: 1869. Mukuro mengunjungi Hibari yang sedang tertidur di sekolahnya. Namun saat ingin menjahili Hibari, dia malah terkena hukuman?


Author's notes : Drabble iseng karena ilham buat cerita yang lain lagi ga jalan…

Summary : Mukuro menemukan Hibari tertidur di ruangan kerjanya. Disaat ia berniat akan menjahilinya, ia terkena akibatnya.

Pairing : 1869 (HibarixMukuro) dengan hints 2796...

Warning : lime (bukan lemon...), OOC dikit, hasil dari gak tidur semaleman alias begadang...

* * *

><p>Pada suatu siang hari yang cerah, tapi tidak cukup panas untuk membuat seseorang merasa gerah...datanglah sang troublemaker ke sekolah favorit kita.<p>

Yap, siapa lagi selain Rokudo Mukuro?

Ia sedang menikmati kebebasannya. Ia baru saja dibebaskan dari Vendicare berkat kebaikan hati sang Vongola Boss kesepuluh seminggu yang lalu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, Mukuro mengundur saat ia akan merebut tubuh Tsunayoshi...mengundur, bukan membatalkan.

Dan hari ini ia akan mengunjungi sekolah sang Decimo...tapi kali ini bukan untuk mengganggu Tsuna ataupun Guardiannya yang lain. Mukuro tersenyum saat ia tiba di depan ruangan kerja dari mangsa favoritnya.

Hari ini dia akan mengganggu Hibari Kyouya. Ide bunuh diri? Gak tuh, Mukuro masih sayang sama nyawanya...dan lagi dia sudah tidak takut mati. Dia kan sudah 6x mati ini...lagipula, siapa yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjahili prefek sadis yang satu itu? Dijahili sedikit saja langsung marah, dan pasti mengejar-ngejar Mukuro kemanapun, bahkan sampai keluar kota Namimori. Mangsa yang tepat untuk nanas yang satu ini bukan?

Mukuro pun menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri bertemu tonfa yang pasti langsung ditekan ke lehernya begitu ia masuk ke ruangan Hibari. Ia menggeser pintu pelan-pelan, dan mengintip ke dalamnya.

"Kyouya?" Mukuro menggeser pintu itu lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam ruangan saat ia tidak menemukan sang prefek di kursi ia biasa duduk sambil mengerjakan laporan entah-apa-itu. Mukuro memeriksa sekeliling ruangan, dan hampir membeku melihat sofa.

Ternyata Hibari Kyouya sedang tidur. Cukup lelap sehingga ia tidak terbangun saat Mukuro masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mukuro berjalan mendekatinya, sedikit menjaga jarak supaya ia masih bisa kabur kalau-kalau Hibari memutuskan untuk tiba-tiba bangun. Ia masih ingat dengan pengalamannya dulu membangunkan prefek sadis ini saat dia tertidur di atap, dan Mukuro meringis mengingat "salam" hangat dari Hibari ke pipinya. Chrome sampai bingung melihat dia pulang dengan pipi biru dan ungu, bengkak yang tidak hilang-hilang selama 3 hari...

Melihat bahwa situasi cukup aman, Mukuro berlutut di sebelah Hibari yang tertidur. Ia menyandarkan dagunya ke kedua tangannya, dan memperhatikan wajah Hibari yang tertidur. Wajah Hibari yang tertidur terlihat begitu damai dan tenang, kerutan di dahinya dan juga pandangan matanya yang dingin yang biasa selalu terpasang begitu ia melihat Mukuro selalu terpasang. Tapi, sang prefek sadis yang ditakuti seluruh orang di kota Namimori ini, tidak terlihat berbeda dari remaja lainnya...tidak, ia masih berbeda dari remaja lainnya. Tidak ada remaja lain yang Mukuro pernah temui bisa setampan prefek ini...tunggu...dari mana pikiran yang terakhir itu datang?

Mukuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama bersama Hibari. Biasanya pertemuan mereka tidak akan bertahan lebih lama dari 5 menit. Tsuna dan yang lain pasti sudah melerai dan menjauhkan mereka sejauh mungkin dalam waktu 5 menit itu. Mereka yakin bahwa bila Mukuro dan Hibari bersama lebih dari 5 menit, maka semuanya pasti akan hancur karena pertarungan kedua orang yang haus darah itu. Tapi dengan kejadian ini, Mukuro bisa mematahkan keyakinan itu. Mereka bisa damai dan tidak membuat kericuhan...ya, Hibari harus tertidur tapinya. Mukuro sedikit cemberut, lagipula Hibari kok yang memulai semua pertarungan itu...

Mukuro tidak menganggap mengejek dan mempermainkan sang skylark itu termasuk dalam pertarungan...mungkin dia apinya, tapi salah Hibari sendiri kenapa begitu gampang terpicu. Tipikal dirinya tidak pernah mau menanggung kesalahannya sendiri.

Kembali ke permasalahan sekarang...nah, apa yang akan ia lakukan kali ini untuk memicu sumbu kemarahan Hibari kali ini? Apa ia bangunkan saja sang skylark? Hibari paling tidak suka orang menganggu tidurnya, pasti itu akan memicu sumbunya...tapi, Mukuro tidak mau dihajar lagi. Berbeda dengan keyakinan banyak orang, Mukuro bukan masochist. Ia tidak suka rasa sakit seperti orang-orang pada normalnya.

Jadi membangunkan Hibari dicoret dari daftar keisengannya hari ini. Kira-kira apa ya, yang akan ia lakukan kali ini?

Eh, coret?

Mukuro membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju meja tempat biasa Hibari bekerja. Ia yakin Hibari menaruh benda itu disini...Mukuro tanpa seijin Hibari membuka laci meja dan menggeledah isinya dan...ketemu!

Mukuro mengambil spidol hitam dari laci Hibari dan membukanya. Ia mencoret-coret kertas di meja Hibari, tidak peduli itu kertas apa, dan merasa senang saat ia melihat spidol itu masih banyak isinya. Mukuro kembali berjalan menuju Hibari dan kembali ke posisinya semula, tapi kali ini dengan senyum menyeringai di wajahnya. Apa yang harus ia gambar di muka Hibari ya? Apa binatang peliharaan kesayangan Hibari itu? Atau cukup ia tulis-tulis saja? Mukuro menahan tawanya karena gawat kalau Hibari bangun sekarang, dan membuka spidolnya. Saatnya berkarya~!

Atau tidak.

Saat spidol itu akan menyentuh pipi Hibari, tiba-tiba sesuatu menangkap tangan Mukuro dan menariknya. Mukuro yang tidak siap dan kaget tertarik bersama tubuhnya. Mukuro menutup matanya saat punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang agak empuk, dan ia merasa sesuatu menahan kedua tangannya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, dan menyadari ada sesuatu di antara kedua kakinya.

_'Uh-oh. Mati aku.'_

Mukuro dengan sedikit takut membuka matanya, dan benar saja. Ia sedikit merinding saat Hibari Kyouya - kini bangun dan pandangan matanya yang dingin dan tajam itu kini tertuju padanya - menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan cukup erat hingga Mukuro yakin nanti tangannya akan memar. Hibari berada di atas tubuhnya sekarang, dan kaki Hibari menghalangi Mukuro untuk merapatkan kedua kakinya. Mukuro terbaring di sofa yang tadi Hibari tiduri, dan ia sedikit sadar bahwa posisi mereka ini cukup 'berbahaya' bila ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Oya oya..." Mukuro berusaha untuk tidak terlihat takut saat genggaman tangan Hibari sedikit mengerat, "Selamat pagi, Kyouya~"

Hibari melihat jam dinding di ruangannya dan kalau bisa, pandangan dingin Hibari bertambah, "Sekarang sudah bukan pagi lagi, nanas. Untuk apa kau kesini kalau hanya untuk mencoret-coret mukaku?"

Mukuro sedikit kaget, "Oya? Kau tahu darimana aku mau mencoret-coret mukamu?"

Hibari tersenyum dingin melihat kekagetan Mukuro, "...aku sudah bangun semenjak kau masuk kesini."

Mukuro tidak menyembunyikan kekagetannya, tapi kekagetan itu segera digantikan dengan senyuman jahilnya, "Oya? Dan kau terus pura-pura tertidur? Kyouya~ aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangku selama itu. Kalau kau bisa seperti itu, seharusnya kau tidak menyerangku setiap saat kau terbangun. Gara-garamu itu, Tsuna sedang memikirkan kemungkinan untuk menendangku kembali ke Vendicare."

Yang membuat Mukuro terkagum adalah, Hibari tidak membalas perkataannya dengan pandangan tajam ataupun kata-kata yang dingin. Sebaliknya, Hibari membalas senyumannya, "Mustahil untuk menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu...tadi saja sudah membutuhkan seluruh kesabaranku." entah kenapa, Mukuro merasakan konotasi dari kata-kata Hibari.

"Apalagi saat kau berada sedekat ini...jangan menyalahkanku bila aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri." Hibari mengendurkan sedikit genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Mukuro, meski tidak cukup untuk Mukuro melepaskan diri.

Mukuro tersenyum menantang pada Hibari. Lagipula, Hibari akan membosankan kalau ia tidak dengan begitu mudah tersulut dengan api Mukuro bukan? "Kufufufu~ aku jadi ingin melihat, kau akan jadi seperti apa bila kau lepas kendali."

Hibari menerima tantangan itu dengan senang hati, "Jangan bilang aku tidak mengingatkanmu, nanas." dan sebelum Mukuro sempat membalas, Hibari mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium bibir Mukuro.

"Ng-!" Mukuro kaget saat lidah Hibari memasuki mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, dan tidak bisa menghentikan erangan kecil saat lidah mereka saling bertaut dan bergulat memperebutkan dominansi. Pada akhirnya, Hibari menang...dan Mukuro kehilangan napas pada saat ciuman mereka terhenti, wajahnya memerah.

"K-Kyouya...?"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jangan harap aku akan berhenti sekarang." Hibari kembali menciumnya, dan kali ini Mukuro bahkan tidak bisa merebut kembali dominansi. Hibari dengan mudah membuatnya merasa begitu tidak berdaya, dan ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Hibari yang menahannya.

Hibari hanya tersenyum puas melihat perlawanan Mukuro, dan ia mengeluarkan sepasang borgol normal dari sakunya. Semenjak ia memiliki borgol Alaude, ia menjadi tertarik pada benda yang satu ini. Ia menguncikan borgolnya ke tangan Mukuro, dan menahan kedua tangan Mukuro yang terborgol dengan satu tangannya. Tangannya yang satu menyentuh dada Mukuro, dan mengelusnya hingga ke pinggangnya dan berhenti disana. Mukuro menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan erangan yang nyaris keluar dari mulutnya.

Hibari kemudian mencium leher Mukuro, mencari daerah sensitif di lehernya, dan menemukannya saat napas Mukuro menjadi semakin tidak teratur. Ia menjilat bagian yang tersensitif itu, dan saat Mukuro mengerang, Hibari mengigitnya dengan cukup keras hingga darah mengalir keluar dari luka kecil itu. Mukuro mendesis kesakitan, namun desis itu digantikan kembali oleh erangan saat Hibari dengan lembut menjilat luka itu kembali, puas dengan tanda merah yang menghiasi leher Mukuro sekarang.

_'Ia milikku sekarang.'_

Hibari menyelipkan tangannya yang tadi berada di pinggang Mukuro ke dalam baju Mukuro, menyukai bagaimana Mukuro merinding saat tangan Hibari menyentuh kulitnya. Hibari mencium Mukuro kembali, dan kali ini Mukuro membiarkannya merebut dominansi, hanya membalas ciumannya saja.

Saat bibir mereka terpisah, Mukuro bertanya, "Oya oya...aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukaiku sejauh ini, Kyouya~"

Hibari hanya menjawabnya dengan menaikkan tangannya, memperlihatkan perut dan dada Mukuro, "Ini hukuman untukmu, Mukuro. Untuk menganggu tidurku."

Mukuro meringis saat bibir Hibari mencium lehernya kembali, dan tidak berhenti sampai mencapai dadanya, "Ng...kalau begitu, aku akan lebih sering lagi mengganggu tidurmu~"

Hibari tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Mukuro, "Kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk hukumannya nanti."

.

.

.

Singkat kata, Tsuna benar-benar mempertimbangkan untuk menendang Mukuro kembali ke Vendicare saat ia tidak sengaja melewati ruangan Hibari pada saat mereka sedang melakukan 'itu'. Horror dari mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya saat ia mendengar teriakan _ecstasy_ dari Mukuro dan juga suara napas Hibari yang tidak teratur sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa tidur untuk beberapa hari. Belum lagi ternyata perempuan yang ia sukai, Chrome, ternyata fans berat dari hubungan terlarang seperti itu dan sering menceritakan dengan _detail_ perkembangan hubungan keduanya.

Tapi, saat Tsuna melihat keluar jendela, ia dapat melihat atap dimana Hibari dan Mukuro berada - bolos dari pelajaran seperti biasanya - dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman tulus di wajahnya saat melihat keduanya begitu berbahagia. Senyuman di wajah mereka begitu tulus dan bahagia, dan juga hanya mereka perlihatkan untuk satu sama lain yang mereka cintai.

Yah, seorang Boss harus berkorban untuk anak buahnya...bukan begitu?

.

.

.

The End~~

* * *

><p>Lotus : Gyah! Author memang paling gak bisa nulis lemon pake bahasa indonesia! Merinding sendiri nulis ini, OTP atau gak juga!<p>

Hibari : Berisik. *tonfa Author*

Lotus : *is dead*

Mukuro : Padahal otak Author kan gak beda jauh bejadnya sama aku kalau nulis lemon. Di RP juga kebanyakan bikin lemon mulu.

Lotus : R&R seperti biasa ya...review bisa membuat Author menulis lebih banyak lagi cerita Reborn! ...dan kalau ada request, jangan malu-malu untuk menyampaikannya pada Author. Author juga menerima tantangan dari reader...asal tantangannya masih masuk akal juga.

Hibari : Gak nerima request D18/10069...kecuali kalau pasangan itu past/one-sided.

Mukuro : Lotus gak suka sama pasangan itu 2 sih, kufufufu~~ Jaa ne, minna-san~


End file.
